Archangels
POWERS: Archangels are the highest type of celestial being, who possess an immense amount of power that makes them among the most powerful beings in the universe. They possess the powers and abilities that are inherent in allangels, but to a much higher degree, arguably the highest degree with their power just under that of GodHimself. They are held in extremely high esteem by angels, being looked upon as "fierce" and "absolute" in power and capability. Archangels have a vast supply of power and can create most things out of thin air. * Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Archangels have a tremendously vast supply of power, they can accomplish almost anything they desire with only some exceptions. Only God, The Darkness, and Deathcan defeat them. Archangels rank in power and age is in this order: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. They are even older than The Universe itself. * Nigh-Omniscience - Being around for billions of years, the Archangels have vast knowledge and awareness about many things. * Immortality - Archangels aren't affected by time or disease and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. They predate creation and the universe itself making them more than 13.8 billion years old. * Angelic Possession - Even archangels require vessels to manifest physically on Earth and need their consent to do so. * Holy White Light - Archangels can blast basically anything into oblivion with holy energy. This power can also be controlled and concentrated from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it. * Implosion Smiting - Archangels can explode, or implode, lower Angels, demons, monsters, deities, and humans. Chuck describes it as popping a balloon full of chunky soup. * Invulnerability - Archangels cannot be damaged or injured by anything that's at least not supernatural. * Immunity - Archangels have immunity to that which affects lesser angels. Michael was not killed by holy fire as lesser angels are, and Lucifer is one of the five things in all creation that the Colt cannot kill, though it can still inflict pain upon him for a time. * Super Strength - As the first and most powerful angels, Archangels can exert or apply extreme immense amounts of physical force to people, objects, and beings. They can overpower and kill anything, besides God, Death, or The Darkness. * Super Stamina - Archangels' vessels need nothing to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as they are self-sufficient. "Falling", or being banished doesn't affect their powers at all, where as it causes normal angels to lose the ability to smite and heal. * Telekinesis - Archangels can move matter with their mind. * Teleportation - Archangels can disappear and reappear anywhere that's not sigil-protected instantly. * Apporting - Archangels can teleport people, objects and lesser angels to wherever they want. * Telepathy - Archangels can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans. * Empathy - Archangels can read, and feel/sense the emotions of humans. * Precognition - Archangels can see into the future, although they do not always see the full picture; as Michael has apparently been "wrong", and neither Lucifer nor Gabriel foresaw their defeats. * Memory Manipulation- Archangels can erase, fabricate and restore memories of people. * Shapeshifting - Archangels can change form, as Lucifer did when he appeared to Nick using Sarah's visage. He also did this to Sam while using Jessica's visage. Gabriel also demonstrated this ability several times, in conjunction with his reality warping abilities. * Enhanced Reality Warping '''- Like some Angels and Seraphs, Archangels can alter reality, albeit to a greater degree. This ability is better demonstrated in the archangel Gabriel, who can create anything he wants out of thin air and can even put people in a TV universe. He learned this ability from Lucifer. * '''Chronokinesis - Archangels can travel and send themselves, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. * Resurrection - Archangels can resurrect deceased individuals back to life. * Power Granting '''- Archangels can grant protection or powers to other beings as shown when Raphael made Crowley immune to Castiel's angelic killing touch. * '''Supernatural Perception - They can sense and perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible, such as Reapers and even Horsemen. Lucifer was able to casually look at Death's true form upon his release. * Weather Manipulation - Practically every Archangel changes the weather upon first emergence. The sheer presence can drastically alter the Earth's weather and surroundings, and they are capable of causing raging storms and generating strong air-currents * Pyrokinesis - Archangels can manipulate, control and generate fire. They can incinerate any other angel type, all demons, all fairies, alphas, all monsters, deities, and humans with a tap. Michael incinerated Anna, burning her from the inside out. * Thermokinesis - Archangels can alter the temperature of their surroundings. Lucifer's presence could cause a massive drop in temperature, and he could cause ice to form on a window just by breathing on it.5 Michael was also to cause a door knob to heat up drastically to prevent Adam from escaping. * Electrokinesis - Archangels can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that they can cause coastal blackouts. * Terrakinesis - Archangels can cause full-fledged earthquakes, regardless of whether they are in a vessel or not. * Biokinesis - Archangels, by snapping or clicking their fingers, can spontaneously destroy angels, and therefore monsters and humans alike as well. * Regeneration '''- If they are in some way harmed, they can instantly heal all non-fatal wounds. * '''Flight - Like regular angels, archangels have demonstrated flight, though not when in a vessel. * Sedation - Michael used this to put Mary Winchester to sleep. * Healing- Archangels can cure any disease, wound, or injury. Michael even said that after he used Dean, he would just simply undo all the damage done to his body. * Dream Walking - Archangels can appear in peoples' dreams, and they usually use this ability to communicate when they can't find the person they're looking for, or when they want to talk privately. * Eidetic Memory - Angels have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes.